


By Primus' Will

by Seasound (Shinska)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough sticky sex, Sticky Sex, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl finds a young mech stealing to survive and takes him home. What neither knows was that they were meant to be together for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off slightly cloudy. A black and white mech was patrolling the streets of his city as he did every morning at this time. Sensors scanned the area for any signs of trouble or any hint of law breaking. Some would say that this mech was stiff as a board or a sparkless drone. He was neither. The mech simply did not see the value of putting personal feelings above following the rules.

Suddenly one of his sensors went off, a burglary in progress. Setting off his sirens, the black and white drove off quickly. When he got to the scene he saw a badly cared for mech. He transformed and called out coldly.

“Don’t move.”

The burglar froze and turned. In his hand were cubes of energon. Said burglar’s mask was cracked and one sensor horn seemed to be hanging by a proverbial thread. The enforcer stepped forward dangerously.

“Drop the energon.”

“Mech please. I need to survive just as you do.”

“Then why not find work?”

The burglar drooped at that question. So apparently work was unattainable for him. The tac-net provided a variety of reasons as to why; injured on the job and let go, processor damage too severe to treat, framed for something that another did or did not do. The enforcer crossed off the least likely and narrowed down the list to four possible reasons. The first was that the mech had been too badly damaged in some way and was let go, the second was he had caused too much trouble for his boss and was fired, the third reason was whatever work the mech before the enforcer had was no longer in supply, and the last reason was that some place went out of business. The burglar spoke again in a low, defeated tone.

“Here.”

He shoved the cubes of energon into the enforcers hand and turned away, tears streaming down his face. He shuffled into an alley and sank to the ground and curled up. The defeated look on the mech’s face just tore at the enforcer’s spark. Making a decision the enforcer pulled out credits and left it for the shop owner when he or she came and opened for the day. He then knelt by the broken and defeated mech and handed him a cube.

“You’re right. You have to survive just as I do. My name is Prowl. Can you tell me why you felt you had to steal these cubes?”

“I had been injured badly on the job. I was out just long enough to no longer be needed. When I healed and returned to work I found that I was let go and someone else had been hired. Since then I have been trying to find a job. Before long I had to sell almost all of my possessions just to try and get something into my tanks.”

He then pulled out a few things that he hadn’t sold for personal reasons; most of them family photos. “These photos are of my family. They died when I was younger. And this blanket had been a gift from my carrier before he passed on.”

The last seemed to be an intricately designed box. Inside was an equally intricate dagger.

“My sire’s. It’s more of a family heirloom than anything else. It was one of the things I knew I couldn’t sell. These are all I have left of my family.”

Prowl felt his spark sink. What mech or femme was cruel enough to basically fire one of their workers when said worker had been injured on the job? Prowl then made a snap decision. A guarded look crossed his face and he hauled the injured mech to his feet.

“Come. You can stay with me for the time being until you can get stable.”

The mech flinched. “Don’t bother. I’m just useless anyway. You should save yourself the trouble and just end my life. After all it’ll be one less criminal you have to deal with.” He spat angrily.

Prowl shook his head. “No. Whatever happened should not have happened in the way it did. If the injury was your fault you didn’t need to be terminated for it. And if it was an accident your boss had no right to hire someone else in your stead. Now come on. It looks like there will be rain and you are in no condition to handle the acid right now.”

Prowl led the smaller, weaker mech back to his apartment. Just as they entered the acid rain hit. He set his new guest down on the couch and went to prepare a proper meal. Prowl kept it light but hearty. He couldn’t just let his new guest starve to death.

Before long the meal was finished and set in front of the currently nameless mech.

“What is your name?”

There were several long beats of silence before the injured mech finally gave an answer.

“Jazz. My name is Jazz.”

“Jazz. Please make yourself comfortable. I have a second berthroom if you would like to sleep there. Anything you see here you can make. When the rain clears I will call for a medic to come and take a look at your wounds. After that I can help you make a list of what you are good at. Once that it done I can help you find businesses that pertain to your skill sets and try and get you a job.”

Jazz’s jaw dropped. “You’d do that for me?” He breathed, unconvinced.

Prowl nodded. “Of course. As an Enforcer it is my responsibility to help the citizens of this city. You pointed out that you deserved to live just the same as I do. If I had left you then I would be no better than the other mechs and femmes that pass you by every day.”

Jazz burst into tears again. No one had ever been willing to help him before, always considering him a blight on their city. He had done everything he could. The moment he had been able, Jazz had cleaned himself and went in for several interviews. They had all told him the same thing, he was not qualified to work for them. The smaller mech used to be a dancer and singer at one of the nightclubs in the city. With that lost source of income, Jazz had fallen on hard times.

Prowl showed Jazz the second berthroom and the bathroom. Knowing they would have to share, Prowl told Jazz that due to his busy work schedule Jazz would have free reign of the place most orns. He sent a databurst to Jazz with the password to the T.V.

“Just make sure you clean up after yourself and that you put everything back the way you found it.”

Jazz nodded; a serious look on his face. He was not about to lose this opportunity at becoming an upstanding citizen again. Before long, Jazz fell asleep on the berth. Prowl smiled softly before going to get a pillow and some blankets for Jazz. He carefully tucked Jazz in and shut off the light and headed to his own room. Lying down on the berth, Prowl realized that he still needed to turn in a report of that day’s incident. Prowl knew he would be taking responsibility for Jazz; meaning that if Jazz broke the law, Prowl’s career was on the line. Rules would be hammered out in the morning before Prowl headed into work. For now, it was time to rest and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Prowl was woken from a sound recharge. He rushed into Jazz’s room to find the smaller mech in the middle of a feedback loop. Quickly making his way over to his charge’s berth, Prowl tried to wake him. Jazz keened in distress before optics lit and Prowl found himself with an armful of mech.

“Shhh. Jazz it’s just me.”

“Prowl…” Came the hitchy breath.

The enforcer rubbed Jazz’s back soothingly. After a few more breems, Jazz was sufficiently calmed enough to back away. It was then he realized that his visor was off. With a distressed squawk, Jazz made to move as if to grab his visor but Prowl stopped him.

“You don’t have to have your visor on while you’re in my home. You’re safe here.”

 _Besides. You have the most beautiful optics I have ever seen._ Prowl thought to himself.

It was true. Jazz’s optics were a nice shade of aqua mixed with azure. Prowl’s own cerulean optics seemed to pale in comparison. Finally, Jazz dipped his head and felt his entire frame heat up with the unspoken compliment. He saw the gears turning. Prowl was fixated on his optics.

“Yeah… well… I don’t like them.”

He snatched the visor up and put it back on. For Jazz his optics were his least favorite due to the fact that he was always told he was too expressive. He wore the visor to hide the truth in them. Prowl left to get something soothing for Jazz. The smaller mech finally calmed enough to try to go back into recharge.

“Jazz?”

“Yes, Prowl?”

“May I be so bold as to know what the nightmare was about? I can try and help.”

Jazz was silent for a moment more before he spoke. “I still have nightmares of my family’s deaths even after all this time. I can handle the injuries you saw… I never could handle the death of those I cared deeply for.” There was a shaky silence. “That’s why I try not to let anyone into my spark."

Prowl understood completely. The black and white enforcer turned to head back into his berth when he heard the whimper. Pausing he looked back to see Jazz’s visor off and optics pleading to him. Caught between two choices, Prowl’s tac-net provided a 99.78% probability that Jazz wanted the comfort of a warm body to help him sleep. Decision made, Prowl crawled onto the berth next to Jazz and, sure enough, the still injured mech settled down.

Prowl teeked that the relief in Jazz’s field. So he did want the comfort of a warm frame. After a few more minutes Prowl wrapped an arm protectively around Jazz and felt the instant effect. Jazz became more calm than he had been when Prowl took him in.

"Goodnight Jazz."

“Goodnight Prowl… Thank you.” The last was murmured softly.

Both fell back into recharge. Early the next morning Jazz stirred to Prowl shifting.

“Go back into recharge Jazz. I’m just heading to work. A medic of my choosing will come by a little later to take care of your injuries.”

With that comfort, Jazz was in recharge once more. When he next came online, the sun was shining brightly and it was near midday. He got up and saw the note. Grabbing it he read it over. Prowl had left him some codes and emergency numbers in case anyone that wasn’t himself, the medic, or the landlord came into the place. Prowl had let the landlord that he had taken Jazz in for a short while so the landlord wouldn’t be surprised when he saw Jazz.

Comforted that Prowl cared enough to let Jazz know who to expect, the mech got out of berth and made his way around the apartment. His first stop was into the kitchen where he made himself a small something to eat. All too soon there was a knock on the door. Jazz looked at the note and saw the passcode for accessing the security system in Prowl’s apartment. It didn’t take Jazz long to see who it was. A white mech with red as his secondary colors stood there. He had red crosses on his shoulders and red hands.

Jazz recognized the medic and grinned wickedly. He opened the door.

"Heya Ratchet!"

The medic sputtered. “ _You’re_ who Prowl wanted me to see?!”

“Well at least we know each other.”

Ratchet snorted and waved Jazz back inside. “Let me so your injuries. Primus Jazz! What happened to you?”

“Life on the streets isn’t exactly friendly, Ratchet.”

“Aww kid. This should not be you I’m seeing. You should be back in your own warm berth.”

Ratchet’s spark became heavy with sadness. Thankfully Jazz’s injuries were not all that serious and the medic could deal with them right then and there. When all was said and done he yanked Jazz into a hug.

“You know you could have come to me for help right?”

Jazz shook his helm. “You’re busy more often than not. I didn’t want to come to your place and find you not there and I most certainly didn’t want to distract you from your job. I know how busy you can get Ratch.”

The medic sighed. “You could have at least left a message with the nurse letting her know you had dropped by.”

Jazz dipped his head sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re safe and that’s all that matters. But for Primus’ sake please let me know if you need any help.”

After a few more breems of talking, Ratchet left with a slightly lighter spark. Once that was taken care of, Jazz decided to go take a shower. He turned the solvent on and stepped under the spray. He relaxed completely under the warming mist. All the dirt and old energon washed off and down the drain. It looked so disgusting when mixed together. Looking around, Jazz soon saw some cleaning agents he could use. Hopefully Prowl wouldn’t get mad and that these were the proper cleaning materials.

The mech soon began to wash himself. It felt to be clean again. Once the solvent turned cold, Jazz turned it off and started buffing himself up. It didn’t take long before Jazz moved on to the shine. That, too, didn’t take long and Jazz didn’t use too much. Finally he was deemed clean and presentable enough to actually look like an upstanding citizen.

Checking the note again, Jazz saw that he had the code to Prowl’s apartment if he wanted to go out for the day. There was even a note that mentioned where some credits were if Jazz wanted to get some things while he was out. After counting out a few credits, Jazz left and locked up behind himself.

Making his way to the city he began looking around. He was going to get some pillows and maybe even some datapads and writing materials. He bought some stuff and was just moving on when he heard a voice behind him.

“Have you seen an injured mech with sensor horns and a visor?” The voice was full of warmth.

Jazz grinned and turned to see Prowl. “Hello.”

“You look good Jazz. I hear you know Ratchet?”

“Family medic. Knew him for a few Vorns.”

Prowl smiled softly. “That’s good then. You cleaned up well. I’m glad you are feeling a little better.”

“I am. Just getting a few supplies for myself. Hey Prowl?”

"Yes?"

“How much is it to go back to school for Third Diploma or higher?”

Prowl was impressed, Jazz was actually taking the initiative in learning new skills.

“That’s fairly expensive but I can help you pay for it. If you succeed then you don’t have to pay me back.”

Jazz was in awe. Prowl was helping him in so many ways that Jazz just felt like he had to do something to repay him. But what?


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz had been with Prowl for nearly 30 orns now. He was just starting his Third Diploma schoolwork. It was hard but Jazz knew he could handle it. His parents had always told him that if he put his mind to it he could do anything. The incident that Prowl had found Jazz in seemed like a distant memory now. The report had been filed and Prowl’s boss told him that if Jazz messed up then Prowl’s career was on the line.

Whenever Prowl was at work, Jazz helped to straighten up the apartment. With Jazz now on Prowl’s lease at the moment, the landlord could make more rounds to see what needed to be fixed or changed out. The two became good friends and Jazz even helped the landlord when he wasn’t busy with his schoolwork. In fact, the landlord even paid Jazz for some of the work he did.

The few credits Jazz did receive made him happy because while it wasn’t steady it was more work than he had had in a long time. One orn, while Prowl was at work, a knock came to the door. Jazz checked the security footage and did not recognize who it was. He opened a comm. to Prowl.

::There’s a strange mech at the door. He’s an olive or forest green color. A white and blue mech is with him.::

::That would be Hound and Mirage. They work part time here at the Enforcer Station. You may let them in.::

::Thank you.::

Jazz opened the door and smiled softly. “Sorry. I had to get Prowl to give me permission.”

The green mech smiled in return. “No worries. I figured that’s what happened. So, you’re Jazz?”

The black and white mech nodded. “I am.”

“Good. I just wanted to know if you knew this mecha?”

He handed the photo over to Jazz who dropped it like a hot lead pipe, optics wide and tears there.

“Jazz?” The blue and white mech asked, concerned.”

“I-I thought they were all offline.”

“You know this mecha?”

"She's my sister... Silverflash."

Hound was on the comm. in an instant. They needed to get Silverflash out of the situation she was in. The enforcers moved in on the criminal that had her. It took several orns but Prowl came home with the femme in tow.

"SILVERFLASH!"

The femme snapped her head up and gasped when she saw Jazz. The two ran for each other and hugged each other. “Oh Jazz! I thought you were offline!”

“I thought the same. What about the others? Carrier? Sire? Even any of our siblings?”

Silverflash shook her head. “You are the only one confirmed alive. The others are all offline. That much I know.”

Jazz nuzzled his older sister happily. He turned to Prowl and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

The enforcer chuckled. “You’re welcome, Jazz. I’m glad you have some family back.”

Jazz showed Silverflash around. He would be working to get his Third Diploma so he could get out and get a job so he could get a place for himself and Silverflash. Jazz was happier than he had been in a long time. He had his sister and was working to gain some new skills.

One night, Prowl asked Jazz out for dinner. Silverflash grinned and told her little brother to go and have fun. Jazz followed Prowl to a good Praxian BBQ restaurant. They were seated and Prowl ordered for the both of them as Jazz did not know the restaurants too well.

“How are your studies coming, Jazz?”

“They’re coming along fine. I’m going to use this to get a job and then a place for Silverflash and myself.”

“That’s a good plan, Jazz. I’m proud of you.”

Jazz blushed at that. It was nice to be commended for his hard work. Prowl had helped from the very beginning. After dinner the two went and saw a movie together. Once done they headed for Prowl’s home. Once there they were met with an agitated Silverflash.

“What happened?”

Silverflash shook her head. “Nothing. Just not happy at the moment.”

Both Prowl and Jazz then realized that she was hiding something from them. After the femme was in recharge, Jazz turned to Prowl.

“Can you see why she’s acting like this? She’s never been like this before?”

Prowl nodded. “I’ll see what’s going on and if we need to worry.”

He began investigating. Whenever Prowl or Jazz, or both, were home Silverflash would go out. It took several long orns but finally Prowl found the reason as to Silverflash’s behavior and confronted her.

“Silverflash?”

“Yes Prowl?”

“I’m going to set down some ground rules for you. First, I don’t mind that you interface for credits but please do not use my home for it. Go to a hotel or your client’s home.”

Silverflash nodded. “I understand. I try to tell my clients not to come here but they’re so used to coming to my place of sleep that it was hard to get them to _leave_.”

Prowl let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I don’t mind but as this is my home I would kindly like you to go elsewhere for your job. When you get a place with Jazz it will be between you two what you want to do.”

“I understand. Thank you for understanding.”

With that sorted out and dealt with, Silverflash would take her clients elsewhere when she was on duty. The credits she earned were split between the three of them. Jazz divided his time as best as he could between Prowl, Silverflash, and his studies and it was starting to take its toll on him. Prowl suggested that he Jazz focus on his sister and his studies as they were more important. Jazz was grateful that Prowl would sacrifice time with Jazz so Jazz could have some sort of sanity. Though Jazz would be a fool if he said it didn’t hurt that he lost time with Prowl. The older, taller black and white was rather beautiful.

One night, Silverflash left and got a place of her own. She said that she had more than enough and if Jazz wanted to move in with her then he could. It was then that Jazz’s first tough choice was presented to him. Go with his sister and stay with her or stay with the mech he had been with since that orn? In the end it was Prowl who helped Jazz decide.

“Family is important. You should go with your sister. You haven’t seen each other in some time and the little time you spend together isn’t nearly enough to make up for all the time lost.”

Jazz started after his sister and then stopped. He loved his sister, he really did, but Jazz just couldn’t leave Prowl. He had grown used to the older mech’s company. Once again indecision plagued Jazz relentlessly. Finally, Silverflash chuckled and spoke.

“What does your spark say?”

It was hurting at leaving Prowl. The other black and white had become a good friend to Jazz. With that thought, Jazz stepped back and Silverflash chuckled again.

“I kind of thought so. Once I get settled I’ll send you a message on when you can visit and then a schedule of when I work so you don’t come at the wrong time.”

She then turned to Prowl. “Take care of my little brother.”

Prowl nodded, lump in his throat. Jazz had opted to stay with him as opposed to going with his sister. That told Prowl a lot about Jazz. The younger mech watched as his sister left before he turned to Prowl and spoke in a low tone.

“Prowl. I…” He broke off before shaking his helm and running into his room. His words were too stupid to say. Prowl would never be anything more than a friend that much he knew. Jazz had fallen in love and Silverflash had noticed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl stared after Jazz, a look of confusion and hurt written on his face. What had Jazz been trying to say? Nothing made sense. He sighed and headed into his own berthroom and prepared for recharge. However, recharge was avoiding him. All he could think about was Jazz and how the younger black and white had run off before finishing what he was going to say. With a sigh Prowl sent Silverflash a message.

_‘What is going on? Jazz was starting to tell me something before he ran into his room. Did I say or do something wrong?’_

The answer was instantaneous. _‘No Prowl. You did nothing wrong. Jazz is afraid.’_

_‘Of what?’_

This time the response was longer coming. Then… _‘Rejection.’_

Rejection? Why would Jazz be afraid of rejection? His tac-net then provided the answer with a clear 100%. That alone startled Prowl. Rarely did anything have a 100% rate on either end of the scale. Wait… Jazz was afraid that Prowl would reject Jazz? Oh dear Primus, Jazz was in love with him! Prowl shot up in berth, optics wide. Why had he not seen it before?

Oh slag, Prowl always had that problem, always focusing on his duties and never what was around him. No wonder his last partner had left him. Prowl had not paid attention enough to the social cues that Prowl ended up alone once more. The mech’s spark ached at the thought of spending the rest of his life alone. After a few joors of thinking, Prowl made a decision and headed to Jazz’s room.

He poked his head in and his scans told him that Jazz was deep in recharge. For a moment Prowl wanted to leave Jazz be but he couldn’t just let this go. In truth, Prowl was falling in love with Jazz in return. He quietly made his way over to Jazz’s berth and sat next to it, gentle hand on Jazz’s arm.

The younger mech booted slowly and with confusion.

“Prowler?”

“Prowl.” He corrected automatically. “Why did you not tell me before?”

Jazz stilled and looked away. “Because aside from my family, and then you, no one has ever cared enough about me to look at me twice. The last several relationships I was in my partner wanted nothing more than to berth me. I refused and left. Since the last one I have refused all kinds of romantic gestures.”

Prowl turned Jazz’s head and kissed him passionately. “I would not be opposed in trying a relationship with you… if you are willing.”

Jazz was shocked. Prowl would go out with him? The black and white mech then shook his head and turned his back.

“No. Just go back to your job. I’ll be leaving in the morning. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Prowl was hurt. “Jazz I’m not doing this out of pity. I… I-I… Oh fraggit it all Jazz. I’m in love with you as well!”

Jazz shot up in berth and shoved Prowl away. “DON’T LIE TO ME! You know what? Forget it. I’m leaving now.”

He grabbed the things that had been in his possession when he met Prowl and stormed out of the apartment. The younger black and white didn’t even go to his sister’s place. He scanned all around Praxus and found a relatively nice spot in an alley and collapsed onto the ground. He would never be loved. Jazz changed all his comm. channels so that way he could not be commed. He should have never let Prowl take him in. All he was was a criminal anyway.

The orns passed and before Jazz knew it he had been back on the streets for seven vorns. It was then that Prowl finally found him. He held out some food to his friend who shoved it out of his hand and punched him in the face.

“There. Now you can tell your precious boss that I broke the law.” Jazz spat angrily.

Prowl was very much hurt. “Jazz please. I care about you.”

“Yeah. Right!”

Plan in mind, Jazz stalked to the Enforcer Station and walked in. The officer at the front desk looked up.

“Yes? May I help you?”

“I’m Prowl’s former charge. I just punched him in the face.”

The enforcer was on his feet in an instant. “Do you realize what you’ve done? Primus you’re an idiot! Prowl is one of our best enforcers and he took you in because he cared. He took a big risk in doing so. If our precinct captain gets wind of this then Prowl could lose his career!”

“Good. He deserves it.”

The officer stared at Jazz in shock and confusion. This was not the Jazz that Prowl had spoken of before. This Jazz was cruel and vicious. He commed his captain.

::What is it?::

::Something’s changed about Jazz. You remember how Prowl always spoke in a gentle and caring tone about his charge?::

::Yes.::

::Jazz… frag… something changed Jazz. I sense anger, pain, and rejection radiating off his field.::

Jazz ground his denta together, angry that he was being ignored. He surged forward and grabbed the enforcer by the scruff and began pounding into him. Other enforcers had to come and tear Jazz away. He was thrown into a jail cell where Ratchet came in to look him over. The medic jacked into one of Jazz’s dataports and overrode all of his patient’s firewalls.

He scanned through Jazz’s memories and saw what happened that made Jazz this way. Jazz had been betrothed at one point in time and had been stood up on his bonding day. Because of that Jazz had given up on ever having love and Prowl’s confession hurt Jazz deeply. Pulling from Jazz he saw that his patient was curled up and sobbing into the cell berth. Stepping out he looked at the precinct captain. One look told the captain that the issue was private.

Once alone Ratchet spoke. “Jazz thinks Prowl is lying.”

“About what?”

“About being in love with him. Jazz was to bond with someone and on the day of the ceremony, Jazz had been stood up. Since then he’s rejected any kind of romantic interactions period. When he started falling for Prowl he felt like he wasn’t good enough and that Prowl would leave him as well. Or make promises and then turn around and break them.”

The captain winced. “He’s had a bad past. I can see why he would be the way he is right now. Thank you, Ratchet, for letting me know. I will let my enforcers know to release Jazz. And Prowl will still get to keep his job despite what Jazz did. Poor kid. He shouldn’t have had to go through that. He should have been able to settle down, fall in love, bond, and have Sparklings.”

Jazz took to avoiding Prowl at all costs after he was released. However, Prowl persisted until Jazz turned and snapped at him.

“I’ve been humiliated enough! Just leave me alone!”

Prowl shook his helm and yanked Jazz close and kissed him passionately. Sparkless drone Prowl was kissing Jazz in the middle of a crowded street. Passerby stopped and stared in shock as they saw one of the well-known enforcers making out with Jazz. Jazz tried to fight it, he really did. However, desperation won out and Jazz gripped Prowl tightly, tears running down his face.

Once the kiss broke Jazz sobbed into Prowl’s chest. “I want to love you. I do, but when you’ve experienced being stood up on your bonding sol you tend to avoid any kind of romantic or lovey things. I didn’t want to fall into that trap again.”

“And you won’t. You’ve stayed with me, Jazz. You know what I’m like. I might not show my emotions all that much or seem like a sparkless drone but I do have feelings. You were just the first one that’s stirred them up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you were the first one I have ever fallen in love with Jazz.”

The younger black and white’s optics widened in surprise. “Me? I’m your first?”

Prowl nodded. “Yes. And I am deadly serious when I say that I wish to go out with you and maybe even court you.”

Jazz’s spark stuttered for a few moments before he had to reset his audios a few times. Prowl wanted to court _him_? Finally, Jazz nodded weakly, unable to trust his vocalizer at the current moment. Jazz had never been anyone’s first before. This was quite the pleasant surprise and honor to have.


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been a few orns since Prowl asked Jazz for courtship. Their first official date was that night. Jazz was extremely nervous about it. He had long since abandoned all hope of any sort of romance and here Prowl was making a sincere effort. Prowl hadn’t been in trouble with his career but Jazz did have to do community service for the assault of two officers; Prowl and the front desk enforcer.

Jazz spent most of the time trying to get ready. A lump resided in his throat and the black and white was completely afraid. As the joor got closer, his knees started shaking and he had to clutch the wall for support. A soft knock on the door.

“Jazz? Are you alright? We have to leave within five breems in order to get to the restaurant in time.”

“G-Give me a moment.” Jazz squeaked a reply.

A soft rumble was all that Jazz got in reply. Taking a few deep breaths and then splashing some cool solvents on his face, Jazz stepped out of the bathroom. He found Prowl waiting at the front door looking very shiny and even more gorgeous than normal. When Prowl saw Jazz the enforcer offered his arm in which Jazz accepted quietly. Sending the code to the alarm and then code to lock the door the pair made their way to a high end Praxian restaurant. Upon entering a host came over to them.

“Good evening, Prowl. Your table is right this way.”

Jazz clutched Prowl as his optics darted around. This was a _high end_ restaurant. The credits for this was most likely ten times more expensive than Prowl’s apartment… and that place was expensive in and of itself. Finally, Jazz found himself in the farthest corner of the restaurant. He scooted into the booth with Prowl sitting across from him.

“Why here? Isn’t the Firebird one of the most expensive places to eat at?”

“It’s worth it for you, Jazz. No matter what happens I want you to get comfortable. I would like to try and go all the way with you but I will not push and if in the end you said friends only I will accept it.”

Jazz nodded weakly. “Thanks, Prowler. And I’m sorry for…”

He averted his gaze, avoiding the still healing injury that Jazz had given his partner. Prowl gently took Jazz’s hand in his and gave a soft look.

“Jazz. I cannot blame you for that. You had been badly mistreated and you deserve so much better. If we planned for a bond and I decided to back out I would do it in advance instead of the day of.”

Jazz gave a meek smile. “Thank you, Prowl. That means a lot to me. I-I admit I’m just a touch scared.”

“And that is completely understandable, considering what you went through. Jazz just know that no matter what I will be there for you if you need anything, anything whatsoever. You’re my friend and friends look out for each other.”

A waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Jazz ordered a fizzy hydrocarbon energon while Prowl ordered an acidic and acrylic energon drink. The waiter retreated leaving the couple to talk for a little while.

“Prowl… what made you fall for me?”

“I admit that at first I felt a little sorry for you. You didn’t deserve what had happened to you. As time went on… I admit that I found you more and more attractive.”

"When did it start?"

“Actually… it was right after Ratchet fixed your injuries and you cleaned up.”

Jazz perked up. He remembered that. Prowl had asked him if he had seen an injured mech running around. He blushed at that memory. It was actually one of his favorite memories as well. Before Jazz could respond the waiter came over and gave them their drinks. Prowl ordered a cybercow steak with a side of cyber-carrots and steamed energon-vegetables.

Jazz looked over the menu before choosing energon spaghetti and beryllium meatballs with a silver sauce instead of mercury sauce. For dessert Prowl and Jazz decided to share a special savory sweet treat that Praxus was known for; the Praxian Sunset Delight. Once the waiter left, Jazz returned his gaze to Prowl. He had to admit that his partner was gorgeous and he was so much different than the last mech that Jazz had been with. As Jazz took in that regal look of the Praxian across from him, heat bloomed within Jazz’s stomachplating region as well as his panels.

A half-hour later, their meals arrived. Jazz ate with gusto, delighting in how delicious the meal tasted. The couple made small talk for a while before their dessert was brought to them. Upon the first bite, Jazz felt like he had died and gone to the Well.

“Oh Prowler. The Praxian Sunset Delight is _delicious_! D-Do you know how to make this or is it a restaurant specialty?”

Prowl chuckled. “Each Praxian has a different recipe that they have for this. Mine is somewhat close to this particular dessert.”

The cake like dessert was orange and purple in color with oil in the center for the darkest part of the night sky. The softy spongy energon around the oil was cooked to perfection and Jazz found himself liking Praxian meals more and more. While he might have been from Portihex originally, Jazz found that he was destined for Praxus. With that thought he mentioned it to Prowl.

“I don’t put much stock into Primus. There isn’t proof either way to sway me BUT if I had to choose I would say that Primus does exist because he rewards those that do well in life.”

Jazz drooped. He hadn’t done well because of the theft. Prowl lifted his partner’s chin and had a serious look scrawled across his face.

“Jazz don’t go there. Primus knows who and what your path is. Despite that rocky part where we first met you have done everything you could to continue being an upstanding citizen. You had some bad experiences and you needed to survive. I took you in because I wanted to. I didn’t want to see you suffer any more than you already had.”

That made Jazz smile a little bit as they continued to share their dessert. Jazz forked the Cybertronian cake and then moved it to Prowl’s lips. Prowl obligingly opened his mouth and took the cake piece into his mouth and slowly sucked it off. That alone turned Jazz on. A soft whine escaped Jazz, causing Prowl to still.

"Jazz? Are you alright?"

Jazz took a deep breath, fighting to keep his cooling fans from activating. He failed and soon was under the table, swiping his glossa across Prowl’s spike panel. The Praxian hissed in surprise and grasped the back of Jazz’s head with one hand. Jazz wanted this. Prowl let his spike extend and pressurize. A silent cry escaped the enforcer as Jazz took Prowl’s spike into his mouth and swallowed it all.

Jazz had to relax his intake in order to take the entirety of Prowl’s spike. A soft moan escaped the Praxian as he bucked into Jazz’s mouth.

"Jazz!"

Soon a soft humming began around Prowl’s spike. It caused Prowl to come undone. Keeping the noise down as best as he could, so as not to draw attention, the older, taller black and white overloaded into Jazz’s mouth. The former thief swallowed every drop of the hot, sweet transfluid that spurted down his intake.

Coming off of Prowl’s spike with a soft pop the smaller, younger black and white smiled up at the enforcer.

"Do you like?"

“Oh Primus… no one’s ever gotten me off before. Another first for you.”

Jazz preened happily. Jazz had been the first to overload Prowl via his spike. Coming up, Jazz shared a kiss with his friend and partner. “Prowl? I-I…” He bit his lip.

"Are you still sealed?"

Jazz nodded meekly. Prowl called for a check, paid for their meal, and then ran home with Jazz. Once in the safety of their home, Jazz opened his valve panel and was thrown on the berth. He spread his legs and prepared himself for Prowl’s girth. A keening cry escaped the former thief as Prowl slowly slid into his valve. Coming across his seal, Prowl snapped his hips forward. Jazz cried out in pleasure-pain, gripping his lover tightly.

“P-Prowl… MOVE!” Jazz begged.

Needing no encouraging, Prowl began to thrust and rock his hips in a frantic manner. All Jazz could feel was love, lust, contentment, and excitement in Prowl’s field. If Prowl teeked Jazz he would find slight nervousness, excitement, love, lust, and uncertainty.

“It’s alright Jazz. Just let go and enjoy. Trust me.”

Jazz nodded and threw back his helm as Prowl hit his ceiling nodes over and over.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! PROWL! Oh Primus Prowl don’t stop, right there! Oh PLEASE!”

With the speed and intensity of the interface, they crashed through overload together, unaware of Prowl’s piercing Jazz’s gestation chamber.

“PROWLER!” Jazz screamed.

JAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The two lovers fell, sated against the berth. They lay like this for a little while before Prowl slid out of Jazz causing the younger mech to hiss as the spike rubbed against Jazz’s still sensitized sensor nodes. Right as Prowl slid completely out, a second overload ripped through Jazz and he offlined from the intense overload.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naught Prowl is naughty.

Jazz watched with half lidded optics as Prowl slid off the berth to grab his recorder. Upon his return the younger black and white saw the red light of the recorder being active. He purred in delight and spread himself for the camera. Prowl revved excitedly as his lover posed for the camera.

“Say hello Jazz.”

“Mmmm. Hello.”

“Are you excited?” “Yes.” Came the soft hiss.

“Jazz… can you finger yourself for the camera?"

Jazz let his valve panel slide open and soon thrust two fingers into his dripping valve. Prowl continued to encourage Jazz in pleasuring himself. Without any sort of prompts, Jazz shifted, showing his aft to the camera. Prowl obediently zoomed into the dripping orifice and purred with delight. This was going to be good entertainment for later.

Jazz turned and looked at the camera seductively. “How about you join me?”

Prowl shifted the camera to its matching tripod and angled it so it would capture the pair of them before joining his lover on the berth. They exchanged kisses for the camera and let their glossas dance and twine together. Jazz lay back against the berth, legs spread once more. Prowl bent down and suckled Jazz’s valve. A low keen escaped Jazz as Prowl pleasured him. It had gone from a self-pleasure video to an actual interface video. The idea had turned both of them on so much that Jazz couldn’t help but want more of this.

Prowl shifted again to pull Jazz and the camera to him to a room that Jazz hadn’t seen before. The room was full of interesting toys from vibrators to chains hanging from the ceiling. Oh yes. This interfacing video would be very interesting.

“You want me to chain you up or you want me strung up? The object is to prevent overload for as long as possible.”

Jazz revved his engine. “Are you a masochist?”

“No. I just like the control and loss of control. I enjoy the different ways of pleasure that I tested all this on myself.”

He might not have been with another but Prowl was no stranger to self-pleasure. Jazz let himself be strung up while Prowl prepared to prevent Jazz’s overloads. Both knew that Jazz could not be prevented from overload for too long for health reasons. First Prowl placed a spike inhibitor on Jazz. The young black and white mech arched in pleasure as Prowl began to pleasure Jazz once more.

“Yes Prowl! Oh YES!”

He was brought near overload before the spike inhibitor denied him the pleasure. Time and time again Jazz was brought near overload and then denied. Finally, Prowl took the inhibitor off and Jazz roared as overload after overload washed over him. Prowl let Jazz down and carried him to the berth before turning off the camera. Jazz was panting heavily as he lay there in a daze.

“Wow. Oh Prowl I didn’t know you were kinky.”

“Well… I didn’t have someone to be kinky for until you.”

Jazz didn’t know what to think. He was learning so many things about Prowl and then finding out that he was Prowl’s first in a lot of ways; first lover, first date, first kink mate. Jazz wondered what else Jazz would be first for. The mech cuddled up against his lover happily, stroking his chestplating slowly and tenderly.

“I love you, Prowl. I’m glad you never gave up on me.”

Prowl had a smile on his face as he responded. “You are more than welcome. I am glad that my first was a wonderful mech like you.”

Jazz shifted and let his spike slide out. “Open for me.” He murmured.

Prowl’s optics widened and he spread his legs obligingly, valve opening. Jazz slid into Prowl and found out that he was still sealed. Jazz’s jaw dropped. He was Prowl’s first in literally all ways! He snapped his hips forward and reveled in hearing Prowl’s cry as the enforcer’s seal was broken. Jazz pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in causing Prowl to cry out once more.

"You like?"

“Oh Jazz. You feel so good inside me, almost as if we were made for each other.”

Jazz could second that completely. Granted both were tight fits at first because they had both been virgins but Jazz could see that he fit rather snugly in his lover’s valve. Jazz grunted as he thrust into Prowl once more. His pace increased and soon Jazz was crying out in overload. Prowl felt a rush of hot, gooey transfluid fill him up. Jazz sank onto Prowl and closed his optics.

“No more. You have to work tomorrow and I want you to be well rested.”

When Jazz closed his optics and fell into a peaceful recharge, something he hadn’t had when he had been on the streets. All of Jazz’s dreams were full of happiness. He dreamed of having a family and Sparklings with Prowl as the sire and carrier. Jazz knew that he was a switch and he figured Prowl was too if he had accepted being spiked. While in recharge, Jazz took Prowl’s hand in his and squeezed. Prowl returned the gesture subconsciously.

The next morning Prowl woke early to prepare for his shift. Jazz woke for a moment before falling back offline. When he next woke he went to go visit his sister. Thankfully she didn’t have any clients today so she could see to her baby brother.

“Jazz! Good morning. How are you?”

“I feel wonderful. I just… well…” He blushed as he stood there.

“You and Prowl went all the way didn’t you?”

Jazz nodded meekly.

“It’s a wonderful feeling isn’t it?” Granted she was what some would call a pleasurebot but the feeling was oh so wonderful.

“It was. We took each others seals.”

Silverflash spurted the energon she had just sipped. “Oh Primus! Prowl did not read as that. I would have thought him a little experienced.”

“I know. I did too at first until I felt his seal. So far I’m his first in all ways; first interfacing partner, first kink partner, first date, and first love.”

Silverflash cackled with glee. “Oh Jazz. I’m so happy for you. But just so you know. Not everything ends up as a happy ending.”

“I know. Even if Prowl and I don’t end up bonded I just hope that we stay as friends. He’s a good mech and I appreciate all he has done for me in the vorns I have known him.”

“I can tell you for sure that despite everything he will continue being your friend. Prowl is one of the better enforcers and I know that he would continue being there for you no matter what.”

Jazz shared a laugh with his sister. After several joors, Jazz returned to Prowl’s apartment. He sat down and began thinking things over. He felt that things were moving too fast. He wanted some time to himself to get used to everything. Decision made, Jazz wrote a note to Prowl.

_Prowl,_

_I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. Right now I need some space to think things over and experience life, maybe try a few other relationships. I promise that once I know what I want I will come back. Right now I’m confused and curious. Despite everything know that I will always love you and that I will always come to you if I need help._

_With love,_

_Jazz_

Leaving the note where Prowl would see it, Jazz grabbed a few things and left.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bad things during Jazz's time away from Prowl. Avoid the bits between the MEMORY lines if you don't want to read it.

Nearly nine vorns had passed since Jazz left. Prowl understood Jazz’s reasoning but it still hurt that his first love left. Prowl was not angry with Jazz and completely understood Jazz’s reasoning. One night Prowl received word of a Sparkling in dire need of a foster parent. Curious, Prowl headed to the foster home and signed up. He met the femmeling and immediately knew that she had to go home with him.

“Her name is Sonata. Whoever her carrier is this femme is extremely lucky in being here. This was with her.”

Prowl read the note and he shivered. Sonata’s carrier was in a life and death situation and had to get his daughter out.

“I’ll take her. I’ll make sure that she has a good life until her carrier can come for her.”

The foster coordinator let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Prowl. I know Sonata will be in good servos.”

And just like that, Prowl had an infant to take care of and make sure she was safe. He rearranged his schedule so he could spend the proper amount of time with his foster daughter. Prowl’s co-workers fawned over Sonata. The femmeling was a gorgeous black with silver highlights and she had the most gorgeous aqua colored optics.

However, Prowl could not shake the feeling that there was a reason that Sonata called to him. He wanted to find out why but he also wanted to keep his foster daughter and her carrier as safe as possible. Prowl found time passing quickly. He celebrated Sonata’s sparkday and helped her with her homework.

“Prowl? Do you know when my carrier will come back?”

“No, tenderspark, I don’t. Your carrier is in a precarious situation. Whatever he or she is going through I know that your safety was their top priority.”

“Mech. All I know is that carrier is a mech. He refuses to tell me anything else though. Always about my safety.”

Sonata suffered a little at school due to the fact that she didn’t have “true” parents like the others. She was a foster child and none of the other Younglings believed her when she said that her carrier was coming for her.

Two weeks after Sonata’s sixth sparkday, the femme had gotten permission to stay the night cycle at a friend’s house, one of Sonata’s few friends. It was that night that Prowl was told to go to his apartment for a B&E. Prowl was on instant alert. Who would be breaking into his apartment? He didn’t have anything of value, unless Youngling things counted. Once he arrived, Prowl was on guard and carefully moving forward. He poked his head into the doorway and dropped his gun in surprise, rushing to the side of the mech that had broken in.

“JAZZ!”

“P-Prow--”

Prowl held the severely injured mech close to him and called for Ratchet. The medic rushed over and cried out in anguish when he saw his near son in the state he was in. Ratchet worked hard to repair Jazz’s injuries. However, Jazz became despondent. He refused to refuel, refused to recharge, even refused to clean up after himself. He even refused to try and walk after his injuries were healed.

Because of this, Jazz was placed in a special home for those who could not take care of themselves. All the while, Ratchet spent time trying to figure out why Jazz was acting the way he was. The young black and white was usually forward and happy, but something had to have happened to make him this way, aside from the obvious.

The answer came to him when Ratchet looked through Jazz’s most recent scans. They showed a recent change in his reproductive parts. Upon further investigation, Ratchet realized that Jazz had been a carrier. Had Jazz lost his Sparkling? If so how? And why? The medic worked to figure all these answers.

Two more vorns passed before Ratchet had the answer. His optics widened in shock and surprise when the answer slapped him in the face. He ran for the home that was caring for Jazz, it was one of the days that Prowl was visiting. Ratchet explained that he had a medical emergency with Jazz that needed him in immediately. The red and white medic would find the two black and whites in the dayroom. Prowl was trying to get Jazz to acknowledge him while said Jazz was looking out the window looking as despondent as ever.

Ratchet knelt down and took Jazz’s hand. “Jazz. Your Sparkling is alive.”

The response was instantaneous. Black and white helm snapped around and azure optics were wide with surprise.

“That’s right. And I know where your Sparkling is right now.” Jazz let Ratchet wheel him out of there with Prowl padding behind them. The three would make it to Sonata’s school. Prowl couldn’t believe the coincidence. Jazz’s Sparkling was here at this school where his foster daughter went to. Jazz then let himself be wheeled inside and watched as Ratchet poked his head into one of the classrooms. He asked the teacher for a student and pointed to the one he wanted. Less than a breem later Sonata walked out. With a cry, Jazz threw himself forward and squashed the femme to him. Sonata had tears in her optics.

“Carrier. Oh I knew you’d come for me. I just knew it!”

Prowl couldn’t believe it. The reason he had taken Sonata in was that she was Jazz’s daughter. He grinned softly. “I’m glad you two are reunited. I had promised to make sure she was healthy for you.”

Prowl felt his spark break. He had grown to love the little femme dearly. Ratchet saw the enforcer’s depressed look and spoke.

“Prowl… you not only took in Jazz’s daughter… but your own as well. Sonata is your daughter as well as Jazz’s.”

Prowl’s head snapped to Jazz who nodded. “I was carrying before Blast Radius took me in. He accused me of cheating on him. Kind of hard to do that when you’re locked in a home for orns on end.”

Jazz went back to nuzzling his daughter happily. He had never thought he would see his little sparksong ever again. “I named her for my sparksong.”

Jazz looked up at Prowl as he said that. The older black and white’s optics widened. “You mean… you named her for me?”

“I did. You are the song of my spark, Prowl. I never should have left. I know now that you are the one I was meant to be with. Sonata is proof of that.”

The principal walked up then and spoke in low tones with Prowl. It didn’t take long before Prowl had permission to take Sonata out of school for a little while with the knowledge that she would have to work extra hard to make up the lost time. Prowl wheeled his former lover and his daughter back to his apartment. Once there the three of them settled together.

“Carrier I am so glad you came back.”

“I got sick and tired of Blast Radius. I went straight to the one mech whom I knew I could trust.”

Prowl captured Jazz’s lips in a kiss. Sonata let out a croon of delight as she watched. Her carrier had given her up for her protection and the one mech she had thought was her foster parent turned out to be her actual parent. It was almost as if Primus himself had been planning this in its entirety. Mecha usually went against Primus’ will.

Time would pass and Jazz would slowly regain the ability to walk. With Sonata’s sparkday coming up, Jazz had so much planned for her. He would spoil her rusty for all the time he missed out when she was growing up. The black and white carrier knew that his lover would accept the reasoning. Who wouldn’t want to spoil their child after not seeing them for vorns? Jazz worked to get things that Sonata would need or want.

A couple of orns before Sonata’s sparkday, Jazz managed to walk fully. While their daughter was outside playing with her friends, Jazz sauntered up to Prowl and ran his hands up Prowl’s front. The Praxian let his doorwings flutter in excitement. He knew what was coming.

“Prowl can you help me make more good memories of…”

Prowl placed his fingertips against Jazz’s lips. “You do not have to say anything. I would be more than happy to erase those memories and replace them with good ones. After all you deserve it so much.”

Jazz’s optics were bright with love and affection. The couple wrapped their arms around his other and Prowl pulled Jazz to a nearby chair. Jazz heard a _snick_ and he saw Prowl’s well-endowed and very handsome spike. Jazz revved his engine excitedly to see that glorious spike once more. He bent and lick Prowl’s spike from the housing to the tip. All the while Prowl’s frame was wracked with shudders as Jazz swiped his spike.

Another _snick_ and soon Jazz was lowering himself on Prowl’s spike. Memories of pain and terror coursed through Jazz. He felt Prowl stroke him to help him stay calm. Jazz took several shuddering breaths before he finally had Prowl fully seated within him. He leaned forward and buried his face into Prowl’s neck, breaths hitching.

“It’s alright Jazz. I have you.”

“I-I know. G-Give me a moment.”

Prowl let Jazz adjust before he felt his lover move his hips. Lips crushed lips in a desperate, fiery kiss. Jazz was rocking his hips when Prowl gently pushed him back and looked down at Jazz’s hurt look.

“Jazz will you bond with me?”

The smaller black and white mech’s optics widened in surprise and shock. Prowl wanted to bond to him? That was the last thing that Jazz ever expected. Before he could reply with words, his chestplating answered the question for _him_. Chestplates slid apart and a beautiful blue-purple spark showered Prowl’s face with light.

“Beautiful.” Prowl whispered softly, his own chestplating sliding apart.

Blue-purple spark met silver-white for the merge. Jazz cried out in pleasure and let himself go in the bond.

‘Prowler! Oh PROWLER! You’re really here. Oh, oh, oh, oh!’

Prowl rumbled happily at Jazz’s reaction. He was glad that his mate was happy for this. Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck and pressed flush against him. Jazz would offer up all the memories of when he was with Blast Radius. Prowl’s happy rumble became a snarl of rage as he saw what Jazz had to endure.

_Memory_

Jazz stepped into his second partner’s home. He hadn’t known him long but was willing to learn things for good or ill. Jazz felt his hand being crushed and when Jazz politely asked Blast Radius to let go, the mech lashed out and struck Jazz. The younger black and white tumbled to the ground in surprised hurt.

Time would wear on and Jazz would slowly start to show, Blast Radius accused Jazz of cheating on him. The thing was that Jazz hadn’t left the place since entering Blast Radius’ home. He didn’t know the address so they could find him.

Cocoon delivery. Blast Radius was in recharge but if he heard any sort of noise then Jazz would get a beating. So despite the pain, Jazz quickly learned to keep quiet for his safety. Cocoon safely delivered, Jazz kept it close to him at all times, even slept with it. Blast Radius was angry that Jazz had a protective shield. He wanted to _hurt_ his prisoner.

Drunk Blast Radius. He fell flat on his faceplates on the ground and into emergency stasis. Jazz felt the cocoon starting to shake. Setting the cocoon down, Jazz prepared to deliver the spark. Cupping his hands, Jazz settled the spark into its frame, a femme.

“Sonata. I name you Sonata… for the song of my spark.”

Tears stung Jazz’s optics. He never should have left. Despite having been raped repeatedly by Blast Radius he had never pierced Jazz’s gestation chamber which meant that this little femme could only belong to one mech… Prowl.

He didn’t know how he did it but Jazz escaped Blast Radius with a datapad. He wrote the note quickly, set in on top of Sonata, rang the doorbell, and ran. He had to get back before Blast Radius onlined. However, when he did he was severely angry at the loss of the Sparkling and Jazz was beaten and raped for it.

_Memory_

“Oh Jazz. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Jazz cried out in overload as his gestation chamber was pierced again. He panted as his spark returned to his chest. The front door opened and Jazz reached out to help a certain black femme with silver highlights up between them.

“We’re complete now. That’s all that matters.”

“Yes. We’re complete now.”

“Sire. Carrier.”

Sonata nuzzled both her parents lovingly and curled up in their embrace. Jazz peppered his daughter’s faces with kisses. He loved her so much and she was so much like Prowl that he knew that his baby girl was a sire’s girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small amount of violence in this chapter.

The next orn was both satisfying and terrifying. Prowl stayed home to clean his apartment for the party the next day while Jazz was out and about, shopping for things for his daughter. Said daughter was currently studying with her mentor, Kup. Jazz already had so many gifts in mind picked out. He paid for some school supplies, books she did not yet have, and some art materials.

At first everything was bright and cheery until a hand wrapped itself around Jazz’s upper right arm and became a death grip. Fear clutched Jazz’s spark as he was yanked into an alleyway. Azure optics met the blazing red fury of Blast Radius’.

“Where have you been _whore_?!”

“I am no whore. I went back to the mech that had sparked me before I met you. He is my mate and the Sparkling had been his.”

“So you do admit to cheating on me?”

“I have to be able to willing leave in order for it to be considered cheating. But with you I would gladly have an affair each and every fragging time!” Jazz spat.

His helm reeled when Blast Radius struck him hard.

“Let. My. Mate. Go.” Came the seething comment.

Blast Radius shoved Jazz against the wall and closed a hand around his former prisoner’s throat cables, choking the life out of him. Without the air, his vents started malfunctioning due to the fact that there was no air coming through to keep the frame cool. A shot rang out in the air and soon Jazz was collapsed on the ground in a heap. He coughed a few times before he saw Blast Radius had clutched himself where Prowl had shot him.

Enforcers arrived then and arrested Blast Radius. It turned out they had been trying to catch Blast Radius for something for some time. Thanks to Jazz surviving the mech they had a witness against the criminal. Jazz pressed into his sparkmate with a shiver.

‘Prowl I was so scared.’

‘I know. I felt it through the bond. I dropped everything and came as soon as I could.’

Together the pair would finish the shopping and head home. It was then Jazz realized that Prowl was no good at making cakes, often buying them instead to celebrate Sonata’s sparkday. This time, the femmeling would get a cake that was homemade instead of store bought.

While Jazz worked on baking the two cakes, one for the main party and one for just the three of them, Prowl worked on wrapping up Sonata’s presents.

“What do I wrap for the main party and what is for private?”

“The chronohorse lessons are public. She gets four free lessons. Some of the jewelry and books can be public as well.”

Prowl set those to the side. “Next?”

“What’s left is private.”

Prowl looked through the gifts and saw games, school supplies, datapads full of books, and…

“You’re getting her a pet of her choice?”

“Yes, Prowl. She’s sire’s little girl which means she’s just as responsible as you are. For her to take care of a pet it shows that I paid attention to her and I know she’s responsible enough to ensure that the pet is well cared for.”

Prowl smiled. It seemed his sparkmate was holding true to spoiling their daughter rusty. Thankfully this particular gift was open ended so even if twenty vorns from now Sonata decided she wanted a pet the gift would still be valid. The enforcer knew that some offers expired after a certain amount of time. To see that Jazz managed to snag something that was open ended surprised Prowl and made him wonderfully happy at the exact same time.

With everything neatly wrapped away and ready for the party the next orn. Carefully hiding everything and making sure the cakes would not be found by a curious femmeling, everyone went to berth. Jazz lay with his mate and settled down happily, sighing with contentment at being with his mate. Prowl was everything to Jazz and the young mech was very much in love. He still had a few injuries left that needed to heal but they weren’t terribly bad.

Jazz and Prowl would wake early the next day due to an excited Youngling.

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s my Sparkday!”

Jazz chuckled and murmured. “That’s today? I thought it was next vorn?” He teased.

“Carrier!” Sonata whined, shaking him hard.

The mech laughed loudly and sat up, “Alright, alright. I’m up, I’m up.”

Prowl chuckled a little and sat up as well, wide awake now. The two black and whites had sent out invites some time before to invite certain mecha to the party. The party was to start at the fifteenth joor. Soon everyone would arrive to celebrate the femme’s Sparkday. Sonata gasped a little when she saw Lackluster and his gang appear. He had been one of the bullies to Sonata at school. He was called the Bully King.

The mechling handed over a carefully wrapped present. “This is for you, more of an apology gift than anything.”

Jazz would snap some photos while his daughter unwrapped the gift. Inside was a gorgeous silver and aqua blue bracelet with butterfly charms, seven in total. Sonata gasped in surprise and awe at the bracelet. Jazz would then kneel and carefully clip the bracelet around his daughter’s wrist. Sonata trembled with excitement at getting a good gift from the Bully King. The party wore on and Sonata would open a few gifts throughout and play games with the other Younglings.

She saw the gift from her carrier and gasped happily. She loved animals and she had always wanted chronohorse lessons! Even if they were just four lessons Sonata got what she had always wanted. Pictures were taken throughout the party as well and soon the cake was served. Sonata enjoyed her first Sparkday where her entire family was together. This was what she had always wanted; to be with her carrier and sire and having bonding moments together. It had surprised even her that her foster sire was her actual sire.

Finally, the party started winding down and the guests left but not without Lackluster publically announcing that he had and his gang would protect Sonata and that if anyone had a problem with her had to go through them. Sonata blushed at Lackluster’s promise. Then it was just Jazz, Prowl, and Sonata.

“Finally! Sonata, come here please.”

The femme shuffled over to her carrier who pulled out some surprise presents and a second cake. Her optics lit up brightly.

"Carrier?"

“This is just for the three of us my little sparksong.”

Jazz swept Sonata up into his arms and nuzzled her. “Primus I’m so glad that I have you back… _both_ of you. I missed you both so much.”

The black and white carrier had tears in his optics as he nuzzled his daughter lovingly. The femmeling keened and nuzzled him in return. She had missed him as well. She had very fuzzy memories of the night she had been Sparked.

Jazz set his daughter down and started taking more pictures as she opened the rest of her presents. The femme was extremely pleased to see some school supplies that she had always wanted. Her notebooks and writing utensils were more expensive and lasted longer. The art supplies were a definite bonus because Sonata liked to doodle once in a while, and her doodles were quite good as well.

The second Sparkday party lasted well into the night. Finally, Sonata yawned and Jazz snapped one final photo of the moment and carried his beloved little girl to her berth. He put her presents nearby and tucked his daughter into berth. Finally, Jazz slipped out of his daughter’s room and back into the living room. He rested his helm against Prowl’s chest while the older, taller mech wrapped his arms around his mate.

“Prowler?” Jazz spoke softly.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"I'm carrying."

Prowl’s optics lit up excitedly and he swept Jazz into a swirl. “Oh Jazz. I’m so happy.”

They shared a passionate kiss before they headed to berth together.


	9. Chapter 9

That night the nightmare began. Jazz tossed and turned in the berth. Prowl didn’t wake due to having been up with Sonata with her own nightmares. The carrier shot up in berth with night terrors. He panted heavily as he shakily staggered out of the berthroom. The nightmares from his time with Blast Radius were still as vibrant as ever.

The distraught carrier first made his way to his former job. He knew the codes had to have long since been changed. Knocking on the back door, Jazz waited to be let in. After a few moments the door opened to reveal one of the bouncers that was currently on duty. He did a double take.

"Jazz? Oh Primus come in!"

Jazz staggered inside and went to his former boss’s office. He knocked on the door and was called in. Copper Credit was on his pedes in an instant.

“Jazz! Oh Primus what happened to you?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I had never left willingly. I entered in a relationship that became a life and death situation. I’m back with Prowl… I… I just wanted to let you know.”

Jazz was on his feet in an instant and he ran, tears running down his face. He had lost his job due to Blast Radius. The nightmare was too much for him. He couldn’t return to Prowl, he just couldn’t. The carrier wandered around until he found himself outside Rung’s house. He hesitated before climbing the steps and knocking on the door. The psychiatrist opened the door, a cup of energon tea in his hands.

“Oh. Jazz. What brings you here?”

Jazz shifted from pede to pede, optics averted. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder causing Jazz to look up at the doctor.

“I can’t sleep. I’ve had nightmare after nightmare and… I can’t have my old job back and the nightmares are sure to harm my Sparkling eventually.”

Rung beckoned Jazz inside and gave him a second cup of energon. He knew all about nightmares causing problems. He indicated that Jazz take a seat and sat in his very comfortable, very businesslike chair.

“Now. Explain it to me in full.”

“As you know I had been with Prowl for a little bit before I left to figure out what I wanted.” Jazz hesitated.

“Take your time. I’m on call tomorrow so I can stay up for a little while.”

Jazz took several deep breaths and plunged on. “I left and met a mech named Blast Radius. I was charmed by him. He acted a lot like Prowl on the outside. I thought that he would be a good mech so after a couple of weeks I agreed to go to his home. That was when everything became a trap.”

Jazz closed his optics as the memory flowed back. “He teased me at first saying that nothing would belong to me and then he took my hand. At first it was tender and then Blast Radius very nearly broke my hand. It was then that I knew that I had been duped. What I didn’t know was that I was already carrying Prowl’s Sparkling. I told Blast Radius that he was hurting my hand and he struck me.”

Rung flinched. He hated stories like this. He listened as Jazz explained everything. Time would pass and Jazz would be beaten on an almost daily basis. When Blast Radius found out that Jazz was carrying he had accused Jazz of cheating on him, it hurt Jazz that Blast Radius had accused him of that. Prowl and Blast Radius were the only two that Jazz had ever interfaced with.

With Prowl, Jazz had had a good time, a pleasurable time. It was something that had kept Jazz going during his time with Blast Radius.

“What happened next?”

“I grew heavier with Sparkling. I knew it was Prowl’s. It hurt that more of Blast Radius contributed to my little girl. I’m just thankful that everyday Sonata is more like her spark sire than her contributor. I wouldn’t know what to do if Sonata had taken Blast Radius’ personality.”

Rung nodded in understanding. He knew that sometimes Sparklings did not take the personality of either parent but whoever contributed to the making of the protoform. But to hear that Jazz had been raped repeatedly was not something Rung ever wanted to condone.

“One night, Blast Radius was drunk. He fell asleep on the couch. I had to deliver Sonata’s cocoon on my own. Blast Radius never wanted me to make a sound. Thanks to him I was able to deliver my cocoon without a sound despite all the pain during the labor. I kept Sonata’s cocoon in my arms the entire time afterwards. It was the only thing that kept Blast Radius from hitting me. I guess he didn’t want to damage any potential Sparkling he could convert for his own personal gain.”

The next part made Jazz happy because of what it led to. A soft smile lit his face. “The night of Sonata’s Sparking I had to send the urgency that she needed to be quiet. Thankfully my little girl was so much like her sire. She came out quiet and looking at me with love and adoration. The moment she Sparked I knew that I needed to save her. I didn’t care what happened to me, her safety was all that mattered.”

“And you did the right thing. Getting Sonata out of that situation was the best thing you could have done.”

Jazz nodded. “I left the note and Prowl became her foster parent. She’s allowed to call him Prowl because right now that’s all she knows him as. For several years she knew Prowl and Prowl alone. When she was five I reached through the parent/child bond and told my baby girl that I was coming home. I didn’t know when but that she needed to stay with whoever she was with. She asked if she should tell me and I told her no. I didn’t want to know because then her safety would be at risk. I could still have been used to try and find her and Prowl but thankfully I hadn’t been.”

Jazz closed his optics and shivered. “When Blast Radius found out that I had given her away he beat me and then…” He choked on the word. Finally he got it out. “He then raped me. I stayed until just before Sonata’s seventh Sparkday. I finally had enough and left. I broke into Prowl’s place and then…”

“Your processor and spark knew what it wanted. You knew that despite everything Prowl would take care of you. What happened when you got to him?”

“Ratchet came and healed me. I spent weeks in a depressed stupor. When Ratchet found out I had carried he came to me and Prowl in the Mecha Care Center to tell me my Sparkling was alive and well. I was only there because I refused to work on getting better. Ratchet took Prowl and myself to Sonata’s school and when Sonata came out I knew she was mine.”

Rung grinned. That’s what he liked the most. Despite everything his clients ended up with a happy ending that they so deserved, Jazz was no exception. Jazz had a dreamy look on his face at the thought of Prowl and his little girl.

“And now?”

“The moment I had my little girl in my arms I worked on getting better. I had lost the will to live because I didn’t have Sonata in my arms. I was there for her Sparkday and I spoiled her rusty. I knew Prowl didn’t want me to spoil her but I had seven years to catch up on.” Another dreamy sigh. “A few days before, I begged Prowl to never let me go. He and I bonded and interfaced, trying to replace those horrid memories.”

“That’s a good start but I take it that it didn’t work?”

“The physical portion was fixed because I knew Prowl.”

“It’s the psychological portion because of the years spent with Blast Radius.”

Jazz shivered and nodded weakly. He made a face when his comm. went off. He rejected the caller and returned to the story.

“The day of Sonata’s Sparkday I had made her two cakes. One for the guests and one for just her, me, and Prowl. After I put her in berth I told Prowl I was carrying. We… we made love.”

Rung let out a laugh. “Never be afraid to say that. Prowl is definitely worth making love to with the way you are acting. He’s your Conjunx Endura, your “eternal spouse.” Keep him close. Never let go of something wonderful like that.”

Jazz nodded. He knew he would never let Prowl go.

“But?”

“But I still have nightmares. I want to get rid of them to where I can actually get some _recharge_.”

“There are several options, some less appeasing than the others. One is Mnemosurgery. I wouldn’t recommend that one because it is a painful procedure. Doing that while you carry could very well cause you to lose the Sparkling. Another option is temporary dreamless sleep. Again I don’t recommend it while carrying because it could actually harm more than heal.”

“Anything else?”

“You can hardline while sleeping. If you can get Prowl to be there with you in your nightmares it will help you overcome the psychological trauma that you have going on.”

He held up a hand and snapped into his comm. ‘What?!’

‘Jazz. I got everyone together and put in a vote…. We want you back. You can come back to work for me. In fact I still have your last paycheck and it also looks like you have enough hours put in to go from an entertainment dancer to a pleasure dancer if you so choose.’

Jazz’s lower lip wobbled. He wanted to believe his former boss, he really did. However with all that had happened with Blast Radius, he was afraid to believe in his boss.

“Jazz?”

“I-I… When I became Blast Radius’ prisoner he basically caused me to be fired from my job. Before I came here I stopped my old job and told my boss what happened. H-He…”

“Jazz? Whatever it is, it’s alright. I’m here to help.”

Jazz spoke again, in a low whisper that Rung very nearly didn’t hear him. “He’s giving me my job back.”

“Then accept it. Copper Credit is a wonderful boss to work for. He had come to me with concern for your well-being. After you disappeared he came to me with all sorts of worry. In fact… I had a boom in clients because of Blast Radius keeping you prisoner. Prowl came to me, Sonata, even your former co-workers. You had so many mecha worried about you and wanted you to come back to them safe and sound.”

‘Rung is telling the truth Jazz. When you came into my office I about nearly had a spark attack. When I saw you, I knew my prayers had been answered. You. Were. Alive.’

Jazz broke into tears. So many of his friends had gone to Rung in desperation of wanting Jazz to be with them once more. A soft pair of arms wrapped around Jazz. Rung stroked Jazz’s back and he hummed softly.

“Accept it Jazz. They want you back if Copper Credit is giving you this opportunity. So many don’t have the chance of getting the best of the best jobs back.”

‘Copper Credit?’

The smile was evident in the response. ‘Come in tomorrow and we’ll work you back into the schedule. Welcome home, Jazz.’

Rung handed Jazz some of his tea to Jazz. “Take this home. Try the hardline and see if that does anything.”

Jazz nodded and headed home. He had so much to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz entered the kitchen started to prepare a cup of tea when he heard the soft footfalls in the living room. With his already super charged frame the way it was, those footfalls sent alarms running through him.

“Who’s there?” Panic was evident.

“Jazz? My love it’s just me.”

Jazz almost collapsed in relief. As it was he sagged against the kitchen table, clutching his spark as his chestplates heaved his relief. Strong, loving arms wrapped around Jazz, supporting his shaking frame.

"Jazz, love, what's wrong?"

"D-Don't do that!"

Prowl flinched. "What happened?"

“I had nightmares. I went to see my boss and then to Rung. I was already flighty because of the nightmares. You being silent didn’t do me any good.”

Prowl let his field stroke Jazz in apology. To show his acceptance, Jazz pressed against Prowl and let his engine rumble softly. The enforcer cuddled Jazz close to him.

“What happened with your boss?”

“He… Prowl… He gave me my job back."

Prowl’s optics flashed brightly and he hugged his mate tightly. “Oh Jazz! This is wonderful news! I’m so happy you got your job back. I know how much you enjoyed working at the Silver Sunset Nightclub.”

“I think… I think I’m going to accept the promotion to be a pleasure dancer. The pay is better and I get more benefits. I’m doing this for Sonata.”

Prowl nuzzled Jazz lovingly. “You’re doing so much for our little girl. I knew when word went out that she needed a foster parent that I had to take her. My spark refused to let that slide by.”

Jazz licked Prowl’s neck. “I want you but… I need the recharge first. Hardline with me? Rung said it should help.”

The pair finished their cups of tea before heading back to berth. Prowl hardlined into his mate and they settled down together. The nightmares returned. Jazz felt like everything was real. Blast Radius beat him, raped him. Jazz screamed for help. Prowl rushed forward and pulled Blast Radius away from his mate, all he wanted was Jazz’s safety. From Jazz’s point of view it only looked like that his tormentor was finished. The hardline had not worked.

Jazz woke with a choked scream and yanked away from Prowl. He staggered into the living room, tears stinging his optics. Prowl was after him in a sparkbeat.

"Jazz?"

“Forget it! I’m sick and tired of this. I’m going to Ratchet and terminating the Sparkling! I can’t do this, not to our little one!”

Prowl felt his spark clench. He didn’t want to lose his second Sparkling but he knew Jazz was right. If nothing happened then Jazz could lose the Sparkling to stress. While Prowl did not want to lose out on this second Sparkling, he also would rather have the Sparkling terminated instead of having it suffer.

“Let me give you something for tonight for a dreamless sleep. In the morning you can go see Ratchet about your options.”

Jazz shuddered and nodded. He was not in his right processor right now. He took what Prowl had and was soon in a dreamless recharge. The next morning Jazz went straight to Ratchet’s clinic. When he got there, the medic was just getting everything set up for the day. The red and white medic looked up and was instantly at Jazz’s side.

“Primus, Jazz, you look like a mess!”

“Ratchet… I want to terminate the Sparkling. The stress is not doing it any good and I don’t want it to suffer.”

“Sit. Let me look you over.”

Jazz sat down and watched as Ratchet scanned him. After a few moments the scans were complete. There was undue stress on the Sparkling because of Jazz’s nightmares.

“Have you done anything to rid yourself of whatever is ailing you?”

“Rung told me to try hardlining. It didn’t work. I still feel so exhausted and sluggish, like I’m going through sludge.”

“Did he tell you what _kind_ of hardline to do? Sometimes medics and psychiatrists forget to mention what kind of hardline to do. There’s the standard which is more like a memory than anything, the second is where you actually see changes to the memory/nightmare.”

“It was standard then. Prowl had hardlined into me but to me it was like Blast Radius had finished on his own.”

“Alright. Let me show you which data port need for the correct hardline. Standard is more so for medics to plug into your systems and check for unwanted coding or to see if systems are integrating properly."

Ratchet then proceeded to show Jazz the data port that the mech never even knew he had. Ratchet then explained that it was in about the same location on all mecha. This was an emergency, deeper hardline.

“If that doesn’t work then come back and we’ll talk about terminating. But give this a shot first before you give up.”

Jazz whimpered and clung to Ratchet tightly. The medic was like a sire to Jazz. Red and white arms wrapped around Jazz and stroked his frame. After a few minutes, Jazz was calm enough to go home to his mate and daughter. He smiled tiredly when he walked in.

“Prowl, Ratchet gave me a second hardline method to try. He wanted me to try this first before giving up.”

Prowl was on his feet. “Sonata. Give us some time alright sweetling?”

"Is carrier alright?"

“No baby. Your carrier has been through so much pain and suffering that it’s causing undue stress on your little sibling. If we don’t fix it soon you won’t have a sibling to hold.”

Sonata nodded. “Do it. Do whatever you need to. Carrier’s safety comes first. I lost him once. I’m not going to lose him a second time.”

Jazz kissed his daughter’s helm tenderly before moving to the berthroom with Prowl. He showed Prowl the second data port and watched as his mate plugged in. They settled down to recharge together. Cue nightmare. Jazz cried out in pain and anger.

"No please!"

“You’re _mine_ whore! How dare you sleep around behind my back!”

“NO! PLEASE!” Jazz screamed hysterically.

A black and white blur slammed forward. Jazz watched as his Praxian mate beat the scrap out Blast Radius.

"RUN JAZZ!"

Jazz didn’t need to be told twice. He dived for a corner and there he shook and whimpered as he cowered in fear. Strong arms wrapped around him.

“Jazz, Jazz look at me!”

Azure optics hesitantly looked into cerulean ones. Jazz threw his arms around Prowl with relief. It was a break in the nightmares that had plagued him. In the waking world, Jazz onlined his optics and noticed that it was the night cycle. Jazz actually felt like he had a good recharge! Checking his systems, Jazz saw that everything was at a better level than before. He looked over and saw Prowl onlining.

"Prowl it worked!"

The enforcer pulled his mate into a kiss and hugged him. Jazz was going to be alright and so would their Sparkling.

"How's Sonata been?"

“Not well. She has had her own nightmares. Lackluster and his gang were some of the ones that bullied Sonata as she grew up. While he is making an effort to make it up to her she still has some issues of confidence.”

Jazz was on his feet and in the living room. The femme in question was whimpering a little bit in her own recharge. The carrier plugged into the proper port and plunged into his daughter’s nightmare. She was on the playground while a group of faceless mecha were teasing and harassing her. Pushing through the crowd without a care in the world, he scooped daughter up into his arms.

“Carrier? You’re here! W-What do I do?”

“Remember Lackluster and his gang? They’re starting to help you now right? They hurt you they answer to the Bully King and his gang.”

Sonata whimpered and sniffed. Jazz stood up and began cheering.

“So-na-ta! So-na-ta! So-na-ta!”

Familiar faces began replacing the faceless ones. Everyone began cheering for Sonata. The femme hugged her carrier lovingly, thanking him profusely. When Jazz came out of the hardline, Prowl was standing nearby with evident relief in his frame. He had not seen Sonata smile like that in a long time.

“Thank you my Jazz. Thank you for doing this for her.”

“She’s my sparksong. She’s sire’s little girl. I will do anything for her… and for you.”

Jazz carried his daughter to her berth and tucked her in. He then rejoined Prowl and kissed him passionately. ‘I love you my beloved mate! Never let me go.’

‘Never again. We lost you once, we’re not going to lose you a second time. You. Belong. To. Us!’ With each word, Prowl let his hands skitter down closer and closer to Jazz’s valve panel.

‘Ah, ah, ah. You are getting spiked tonight. Your tight little valve is _mine_.’

‘Then take me. I want you to make love to me until the world burns.’

The pair went down in passion and Jazz thrust in hard and fast into his mate. Even if Prowl didn’t carry he was going to have his mate enjoy having a sore little valve. Prowl cried out in pleasure, pulling Jazz closer and driving him deeper.

Yes! Jazz don’t stop please!’ He begged so beautifully.

Jazz complied and pounded his mate hard into the floor. The pair soon cried out in mutual overload and Jazz collapsed onto Prowl. He was quite content to sleep right there.

‘Love you, Prowler.’

‘Love you too my Jazz.’

 


	11. Chapter 11

Time seemed to pass both quickly and slowly. Jazz slowly went on Sparkling leave until after the cocoon was delivered. This time… this time he would have his beautiful daughter and gorgeous mate with him to celebrate. Jazz had wanted Prowl there for Sonata’s cocooning and Sparking but it hadn’t happened but he had sent the images and video files to Prowl the moment he could. Those particular bits had thankfully not been corrupted. One evening, Jazz woke with a startled gasp, startling his mate awake.

"What is wrong my Jazz?"

"T-The cocoon!"

Prowl was instantly awake, Ratchet on the comm.

::What is it Prowl?::

::Jazz is cocooning!::

::Keep him calm. I'm on my way. And stay at his valve, it will be quite painful.::

Prowl did not hesitate and followed Ratchet’s orders. He called to his daughter to watch for Ratchet to help. Less than five minutes later, the red and white medic arrived. He entered Prowl and Jazz’s room where the carrying mech was lying in his nest. Prowl was at Jazz’s port.

"What do I do?"

Jazz chuckled through the pain. “I have to bear down. You’re there to grab the cocoon gently and place it in the nest.”

Ratchet nodded. “And I’m here to ensure nothing goes wrong. It’s a miracle that Jazz was able to deliver Sonata’s cocoon and not need a medic. You know as well as I do that if something had happened, Blast Radius would have just let Jazz and Sonata die.”

Sonata shivered in horror at that. Jazz gently pulled her close to him and nuzzled her. The femmeling curled up at her carrier’s helm and hummed softly the song her sire had sung to her before her carrier had come back into her life. Time passed and the pain increased. Ratchet said that since there was no Blast Radius, Jazz could scream in pain if he wanted. Grateful, Jazz released his frustration and pain.

"GAH! Prowl I hate you! TWICE I HAD TO DO THIS!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. “This is a normal reaction from carriers. Ignore him. Besides your spark knows the real answer to that statement.”

And Prowl’s spark did indeed know the true answer. Despite the cursing and swearing that Jazz was saying the carrier’s spark was shooting waves of love and apology to Prowl. In return Prowl and Sonata would return nothing but love and soothing to Jazz. An excited rev from Prowl.

"Got it!"

"Ummmm... Prowl? You aren't done." Jazz responded hesitantly.

Ratchet scanned Jazz calmly and barked out a laugh. "Congratulations Prowl. You're having twins."

The enforcer’s engine stuttered in surprise. Sonata perked up, she wasn’t having one but rather _two_ siblings coming. Jazz’s frame prepared for the second cocoon and gritted his denta as the second cocoon made its way down Jazz’s valve canal. It wasn’t until near the day cycle that Jazz finally delivered the second cocoon. Sonata had fallen asleep from exhaustion. With the second cocoon safely in the nest, the carrier gently nudged his daughter who woke, startled. She saw the second cocoon and immediately worked on trying to help keep them warm and protected.

‘Oh Prowler. I’m so glad you got to be here for this. I was so devastated that my beautiful lover hadn’t been there to see his daughter’s cocoon and then her Sparking. I don’t want you to miss this for the world.’

‘I’m right here my Jazz. I am pleased to be here to see our twins come into the world.’ A slight hesitation before the enforcer continued. ‘What are you hoping for?’

‘At least one mechling. Maybe even one that is carrier’s little one.’

‘Like I’m sire’s girl!'

Jazz’s laugh was a light feathery laugh while Prowl’s was more of a bell like laugh. They tucked their daughter between them and enveloped her in a bubble of love and devotion. They loved their daughter to know end. Sonata was responsible and very trustworthy and looked so much like her sire every day.

"Carrier? May I have a pet?"

Prowl had said that since Jazz had gotten the pet certificate it would be Jazz’s choice if and when she got a pet. Jazz nodded.

“You may. First let us get the three of us tested for what we’re allergic to. I can tell you I am allergic to turbofoxes so no reprogrammed turbofoxes.”

“As far as I’m aware I am not allergic to anything. You may pick one pet of your choice.”

“It’s alright. I already know what I want. I want a turbohound. They make good family pets _and_ guard dogs.”

“Thinking ahead, definitely sire’s little girl.”

The next morning, Jazz and Prowl took Sonata to the pet store to look through the choices in pets. Sonata presented the certificate. One of the store employees led Sonata to the turbohound puppy section. They came in all shapes and sizes. Sonata learned about each of them and which one would be the best fit for their family.

The black one was immediately crossed off. She was too aggressive and often snarled at Jazz. With him being a carrier, the black one would not be a good fit. Sonata moved on. Slowly the list became narrower and narrower until Sonata had dropped the list between three potential candidates. The first was a silver and purple femme turbohound with a sweet temperament. The second was a rich green hued mech puppy who was stoic but protective of the third puppy. The employee apologized and said that every time they had tried to separate the two the green hued one one always became severely aggressive.

Sonata asked if the certificate counted for both of them. Leaving them for a moment, the employee went and talked to his boss. Less than ten minutes later Sonata had her answer.

“The boss says that you can take them both. They both have good temperaments but are attached to each other. He thinks that one day they might be a mated pair or are the last of their particular family line. The silver and purple one is Shadow and the green hued one is Glade.”

Sonata cuddled the puppies to her and went home with them. She immediately set about training them as guard dogs and family pets. She gave them the basic commands of sit and stay and the like but also harder ones such as guard, alert, and even warn for danger. Jazz and Prowl were proud of their daughter. The younger black and white nuzzled his mate and purred softly.

“I told you she’s her sire’s little girl. She’s got your personality and processor power.”

“True, but she has your beautiful optics.”

Jazz shook his head. “My optics are azure and yours are cerulean. Sonata’s got aqua colored optics. It’s ranged between ours.”

Prowl hugged his mate. Since getting him back that night and finding out that he had taken in their daughter, Prowl had become a lot happier and healthier. With two little ones still needing to be Sparked, Prowl’s family had gotten a whole lot bigger. He had issues with his own sire after his carrier had offlined. With Jazz, his life had become brighter and much happier. However, Prowl wanted his sire to know Prowl’s accomplishments.

Several days later, Search arrived. He took stock of the family and looked at his son sternly. Prowl indicated a seat.

“When Sonata was an infant I took her in and raised her on my own.”

“Then who’s this?”

“Sonata’s carrier, my mate. Jazz and I had one passion filled night together before he left to see if I was who he wanted or if he had been just imagining things. He then entered the care of a mech named Blast Radius who hurt Jazz and raped him.”

Search’s optics hardened. “Why are you caring for another mech’s Youngling, Prowl? Especially one with that kind of history.”

Jazz spoke then. “Because Blast Radius was never the sire. He was only the second mech I had been with, the first being Prowl. Blast Radius hurt me and raped me while I was carrying your _son’s_ Sparkling. I gave her up to be fostered and Prowl ended up taking her in. I finally managed to get away from Blast Radius and broke in here.”

He indicated the apartment around him. “Prowl came and got Ratchet to heal me. For a time I fell into a depression until Ratchet took me to Sonata’s school… where Prowl found out that not only had he been raising Sonata alone, he had been raising his own _daughter_ on his own.”

Search looked at Prowl, optics guarded. He finally spoke. “And what did you learn in your time apart from Jazz?”

“I had tried to see if I fit anyone else but even when I made an effort the others would dump me. Jazz returned and so far we’ve been making it work.”

Sonata came out then with the two cocoons. “They’re sparkmates now and these are my twin siblings.”

Search’s optics widened. He had three grandchildren. He tenderly took the two cocoons in his arms and Jazz’s hand went up to his spark with a soft smile. Search inquired with his wings.

“The twins know that you are family. They know you are their grandsire.”

Search smile softly and then realized that Sonata reminded him so much of his deceased mate, Moonwing. Search missed her every day and knew how much Prowl meant to her. She had had a weak spark to begin with and having Prowl had caused problems and Moonwing had forbidden Search to have it terminated. Prowl had grown up strong and had his own Sparklings and Younglings that he was caring for.

“Prowl? I am sorry for what I put you through. I wanted you to be strong but you not only became strong but you have made me prouder and happier than I had been since your mother died. I miss her everyday but Sonata reminds me of her, right down to the several shades off her optics. Your mother had more of cyan optics while Sonata here has aqua.”

Prowl preened happily. His father approved! Search crooned as he held the cocoons of his twin grandchildren and his granddaughter leaned against her grandsire happily. It was then Prowl realized that his family was complete now. Jazz lost his family and Prowl made up with his sire. Things were definitely getting better for him and his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Search would spend a few days with his son and son-in-law getting to know each other. One evening after Sonata went to bed there came a crash in the kitchen and footsteps pounding past Search and Prowl. Sonata woke from the crash and went to his carrier’s side.

"SIRE! THE COCOON IS HATCHING!"

Prowl was on his feet and running in an instant, Search close behind. The elder Praxian stood in the doorway as Prowl and Jazz cupped the first of the two sparks into its body. These were identical twins, black and white with hints of gray, silver, and bits of red. They had Jazz’s horns and Prowl’s wings. Sonata was in awe of her little…

"Boys. Prowl we have twin mechs."

Prowl nuzzled his mate as the two mechs opened their sea foam green optics for the first time. “What do you wish to call them?”

"How about... Rock and Roll?"

Search let out a laugh. “Jazz, Sonata, Rock, and Roll. Prowl you have a very musical family.”

Jazz gave a short giggle. “Search and Prowl are two terms used as enforcer names. Most of them are pre-programmed and what not.”

“I am, Prowl was born like you. Thankfully most of us had been born with interfacing and sparking capabilities, otherwise Prowl would not be here.”

Jazz handed Roll to his grandsire who took him with the utmost care. It felt wonderful to hold another Sparkling in his arms again. He had enjoyed Prowl as he grew up. He saw so much of Moonwing in Prowl and that was why he had been hard and strict on his son when he was growing up. Search hummed a song that he had hummed to Prowl when the Praxian Enforcer had had a nightmare or a storm scared him.

Prowl’s head snapped up, optics wide. He remembered that song! He hummed along, weaving back and forth, doorwings fluttering a little bit. Jazz crawled into his mate’s lap with Rock in his arms. Prowl enveloped his mate in his arms and cradled him. Search saw how in love the two were and saw himself and Moonwing sitting there, madly in love.

'I love you, Prowler.'

'And I love you my Jazz. I will never let you go.'

'I'm holding you to that my beautiful Prowl.'

The black and white enforcer placed a kiss on Jazz’s forehead. His beloved still had nightmares from time to time but they dealt with that quickly. Sonata got to her feet and played some soft music. Rock and Roll both perked up and began swaying. This delight Jazz immensely. They were music lovers like him!

Jazz yawned and curled up in Prowl’s embrace. Search smile softly and gave Roll back to his parents. Prowl carried Jazz to their room and set the twins in the Sparkling crib that had been placed in there several weeks before just in case. Jazz lounged on Prowl as he watched his sleeping mechs warmly and lovingly.

“Oh Prowl. You got to be there for all of it this time. I’m sorry you missed everything of Sonata but I am still ever so grateful that you were the one that took her in. She did tell me that she was safe and loved and that was enough for me.”

Prowl took Jazz’s hand in his and their limbs twined together lovingly. “I’m glad I took her in as well. She told me that her carrier would be back for her as soon as possible. Every time I asked who you were she told me that you had told her that she didn’t need to know and only because of her safety.”

Jazz tucked his helm under Prowl’s chin and closed his optics. “I love you.”

Prowl nuzzled Jazz in return and they settled down to recharge. During the night, Sonata had come in and squashed herself between her parents. Prowl and Jazz situated themselves according and snuggled their daughter.

'Love you carrier! Love you sire!'

‘We love you too our little sparksong.’ Jazz and Prowl responded sleepily, stroking their daughter.

The next morning, Search made his farewells and promised to keep in touch. Once he was gone, Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck. “You have your father back.”

“I do. And I found out that he had always cared about me despite everything. You coming into my life helped me get everything back together.”

"Mmmm. I'm glad."

The two sparkmates stayed together in their embrace until Sonata had to get ready for school. “I’ll take her. You head on into work.”

The two kissed goodbye while Jazz finished getting Sonata ready for school. The young femme finally had everything ready and Jazz grabbed the twins. The four of them headed to Sonata’s school. Once there Sonata would find Lackluster standing around with his friends.

"LACKLUSTER!"

The mech jerked and looked around, optics brightening. He hopped over the wall and ran over, standing over Rock and Roll, cooing.

"Their names are Rock and Roll."

"Oh Sonata, your brothers are so cute!"

"Thank you."

Before long, Sonata and the twins would be surrounded by curious mecha both young and old. It didn’t take long for Rock and Roll to become overheated and begin fussing. Jazz swooped in and picked his sons up and into cooler air.

"Awwww!"

“Sorry everyone. They’re getting too hot. Have a good day at school, Sonata. And Lackluster? Keep an optic on my daughter please?”

Lackluster gave a salute and stood at attention. Jazz chuckled and kissed his daughter’s forehead before heading to the clinic to see Ratchet. Once there he was asked to wait.

"May I ask why you wish to see Ratchet?"

"He's the family medic. Just a general checkup for Rock and Roll."

The receptionist sent the call through to Ratchet. Less than five minutes later Ratchet appeared. The red and white medic fawned over Jazz’s twins and noticed the telltale signs of overheated systems.

"What happened?"

"Just too many people crowded and they got a little hot. Came straight here afterwards."

Ratchet nodded and led Jazz back to one of the examination rooms and sat the black and white mech down. He puttered about as he prepared for the general examination of the twins. It didn’t take long for the examination to take place. Ratchet then cooled the twins off down to the correct infant temperature much to their relief.

“General examination is clear. Congratulations on two perfectly healthy baby mechs, Jazz.”

Jazz had already told Ratchet when the twins had been born and what time. Their time and date had been entered as well as their weight and names. Jazz was soon out the door and heading home. When he got there he set the twins down for a nap and prepared a cube of Sparkling grade each, giving it to them.

Right as the twins went into recharge, there came a pounding at the door. Frowning, Jazz went and opened it. There stood two thugs. They shoved Jazz back against a wall. The black and white heard wailing and panicked at the thought of his twins being harmed. One of the thugs brought the Sparklings out, holding each by a leg. The other thug snarled and quickly grabbed the Sparklings and righted them.

"You idiot! We're here to see if there's anything to steal, not hurt Sparklings! You _idiot_!"

Jazz held his arms out for the twins with a whimper and the thug that had incorrectly held the Sparklings shoved him down. Tears stung Jazz’s optics and the second thug knelt and gave Rock and Roll to their carrier. The three of them instantly settled down and the second thug nodded.

“As I thought. He’s their carrier. So long as they are together we don’t have to do anything.”

Jazz would feel an inquiring nudge from his mate and daughter. The thugs recognized the look and knocked Jazz unconscious. Rock and Roll wailed loudly as they landed on the floor with a dull thud. The sudden lack of communication from Jazz caused Prowl and Sonata to go running.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"Scrap! How did the enforcers get here so fast?"

One of the thugs looked at a photo and it took a few seconds to recognize the other adult mech in the picture.

“SLAG! This is the home of an enforcer and the carrier we just knocked unconscious is his sparkmate! It’s the only way he could have gotten here so fast! RUN!”

The two tried to run but Prowl began shooting, managing to maim one just enough to where he could be arrested. Prowl was at Jazz and his sons’ sides in an instant right as Jazz was onlining his optics. Ratchet was next on the scene to look Jazz and the twins over.

“I had just fragging released them too! Frag, frag, frag, frag, frag!”

Thankfully no serious damage had come of Jazz and the twins. The thug that had gotten caught was hauled away and arrested. Prowl cradled Jazz, Rock, and Roll close right as Sonata came running up. Sonata shoved her way into the embrace of her parents and crooned to her carrier as she patted him to be sure he was alright.

Jazz chuckled softly and stroked his daughter’s helm to calm her. Ratchet soon had them cleared. They were free to go about their lives.


End file.
